


i-n-t-e-r-t-w-i-n-e

by hellopurpletiger (Felix_Kawaii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Days, M/M, Summer, mentions of Hermione, mentions of Ron, mentions of next gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Kawaii/pseuds/hellopurpletiger
Summary: It's a Tuesday afternoon, warm and lazy.They doze beneath the boughs of a tree, hands intertwined.------a tumblr post i wrote a while back, reposted for better viewing.





	i-n-t-e-r-t-w-i-n-e

It’s a Tuesday afternoon, and the sun is warm and the breeze only gentle. It’s a rare gem of a day in Edinburgh, the clouds fluffy and white like cartoons on the shows the mini-Weasel’s like to watch.

 

Ron and Hermione are in the kitchen, their voices distant as Hugo pipes up a question.

 

They have an old throw, worn and slightly bobbly, spread out on the long grass. The stalks brush up past their ankles and tickle bare toes. A spindly yellow flower blooms above and dandelion leaves caress their feet.

 

Next to him, Harry dozes quietly, breaths soft on the wind and the rustle of grass. The golden rim of his glasses frame presses into his cheek as he rests his head on Draco’s bare thigh. His arms, firm and golden from taking the kids out strawberry picking and tree climbing, are sprawled around Draco, loosely encircling him.

 

Draco reaches out to entwine fingers in soft dark curls, thick beneath his nails. His parent’s might disapprove, if they knew. A male, foul, villainous, cunning Malfoy curled up in the grass with the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

 

The Man-Who-Conquered blinks up slowly at him.

 

“..’right, love?” He slurs.

 

Harry’s hair is mussed from Draco’s fidgeting, and his eyes are hooded from sleep.

 

“…Yeah.” Draco swallows. “I’m alright.”

 

Their hands find each other.

 


End file.
